role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gokibura
Gokibura (ゴキブラー, Gokibura) is a cockroach monster and is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gokibura is big dumb brute, but is also surprisingly formidable fighter in combat. He likes garbage and dirty things, which clashes against his companion Red Bat's like for beautiful things. Despite this, he is very faithful to Red Bat and is kindly to her. History Debut: Bullets's Great Heist Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Gokibura was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Gokibura was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Gokibura and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Gokibura and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Sonoran Showdown During Ash and Fenrir's fight, Fenrir ran at Ash, tackling her, but was quickly kicked off. The two fought briefly before a swarm of cockroaches emerged, coming together to form Gokibura. He attempted to rob some civilians before noticing the two fighting and joined the fight. Fenrir grabbed Gokibura and viciously beat him, but released Gokibura after he threw down a smoke bomb. Gokibura joined in on the fight, whipping and lashing against Fenrir, but Fenrir got tired of him quickly and beat him up as well. Frustrated, Fenrir turned his attention back to Ash, grabbing her and snapping one of her arms and legs like they were nothing, and throwing her down. As Ash attempted to retreat, Fenrir stomped on her remaining good leg, breaking it as well. Fenrir grabbed Gokibura's whip and slammed him into the ground, prompting him to retreat. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Gokibura was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. He was seen playing a knife game along with some other monsters where he threw several knives a dartboard featuring FlamingoMask's face. Following the end of hearing everyone's stories of their encounters with FlamingoMask, Gokibura continued to party the night away for Halloween. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask Gokibura along with Mantis Man, Jenobard, Sadler, Jenobard, Fudora, and Salamander were present for Gevaudan's strike attack on FlamingoMask while he was in Africa. He made a brief cameo in it where he was seen practicing his whip. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix Gokibura made a brief cameo in the RP where he and the other Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters dispatched there went traveling through the Serengeti to hunt FlamingoMask down. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds Gokibura reappeared in the climax of the RP, where he along with Mantis Man teamed up to fight off FlamingoMask, along with the rest of Gevaudan's and HydraMask's forces. Gokibura initially fought off FlamingoMask by grabbing his legs before he could save SwanMask, allowing Fudora and Sadler to strangle him. FlamingoMask then used his Phoenix mode to throw a fireball at him, sending Gokibura off of him. Gokibura and Mantis Man then teamed up together following the demises of Sadler, Fudora, Jenobard and Dangan; where he threw out his smoke bomb and lashed his whip against Thunderbird FlamingoMask. He and Mantis Man managed to shoot down Thunderbird FlamingoMask, but then FlamingoMask then changed into Cetan FlamingoMask and pelted them with his Cetan Arrows attack, destroying both him (Gokibura) and Mantis Man. Abilities & Arsenal * Flight: '''Gokibura can fly at Mach 4. * '''Cockroach Transformation: '''Gokibura can transform into a bunch of smaller cockroaches or just one cockroach. * '''Human Form: Gokibura can take on a human form as means of disguise. * Multi-Colored Smoke Bomb: Gokibura can also hurl out a smoke bomb that can create large mutli-colored explosions that come in red, orange, pink, yellow, blue, green and purple colors and can send out mist in the air to make it hard to see. * Brute Strength: 'Gokibura is very strong, capable of lifting up a truck with ease. * '''Spiked Whip: '''Gokibura carries around a spiky whip for battle. Trivia * His name literally means "'Cockroach". * His name can also be translated as "Gokibur". * Him and Red Bat are said to be dating. * Gokibura, Red Bat, Double Bat and Coimmer all appeared together in the Condorman manga made in 1975, where he was given a radically different design from his television counterpart. While still retaining his cockroach features, in the manga he resembles more of a vaguely humanoid figure wearing a detail cockroach costume and doesn't wear a cape. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Kaijin Category:Low Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:Minor Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased